Flame and Frost
by Sun.x.Goddess
Summary: A story about my two OCs, Kaji and Hari, and how they go through High school and figure out that they are something more than just mere humans. Not a highschool fic. Think of it not as a story about annoying OC's, but as a novel to itself. Sum. sux, I kno


**X**

Hari sighed as she walked towards Koorigakure High. Most people think that high school will be different than middle school, but Hari knew better, this year was going to be just as bad as every year since she moved from Butaigakure. Not to say that school there wasn't bad too, but atleast she had Kaji... Hari thought of the summer when she was thirteen…

_Flashback_

_Hari was having a terrible day at Butaigakure middle school, everyone was teasing her about… something, she couldn't remember, maybe it was for no reason at all, as it often is._

_The bell rang after hours and hours in hell._

_Hari's face brightened at the sound of it. She ran out of the classroom, who cares if the teacher wasn't quite done teaching the lesson, it was Friday! Well, it wasn't but it's not like she planned on going to school the next day, or the day after that for that matter._

_Hari saw Kaji laying on the field, she instantly dropped her books and went to tackle him._

"_Ow. Have you ever heard of a simple 'hello'?" He said gently shoving her off his lap._

"_Why weren't you at school?" Hari asked._

"_Why spend a beautiful day like this indoors? Besides we'll never need to know this in the future." Kaji replied._

"_That's what I said to the teachers, then they said you were a bad influence." Kaji mock looked offended._

"_C'mon, lets go to the park to work on your homework." Kaji said getting up then offering his hand to help Hari, she took it, but she pulled him down so he fell on the ground._

"_Ha! You fell for it again! Maybe you should go to school." Hari boasted._

"_Well… Maybe you should do your homework." Kaji countered._

"…_That was a lousy comeback… Anyway, it doesn't matter if I do my home work or not, 'cause I'm skipping school for the rest of the week!" hari said with a silly grin on her face._

"_What are you going to do tomorrow?" Kaji asked._

"_Hmm… I was thinking maybe I would go the mountains for a day of snowboarding then a day of ice skating. Want to come?" Hari asked knowing full well that he hated the cold._

"_I'd rather die. Fine let me walk you home." Kaji said offering his hand, again._

"_Actually, I want to watch the sunset." Hari said folding her arms._

"_Let's not, it's very depressing." Kaji said looking up at the fading sun._

"_You know, I don't understand you." Hari said getting up._

"_And I don't understand you." Kaji said smiling._

_They walked down the street, Kaji's hands were in his pockets, and Hari danced and skipped while she talked._

_End of Flashback._

Hari sighed at the memory, 'If only I didn't move!' she thought. So she walked up the steps and into hell, oh how she hated heat.

Hari walked down the hallway looking for her first class. People glanced in her direction as she passed them, Hari hugged her books tighter as if they could protect her from the stares she was getting.

Her first class was English, she was a little late but it was the first day of a new school, of course you're going to be late for a class or two.

"Aisu, Hari?" The teacher called just as Hari walked in.

"Here." Hari said quietly

"Oh, there you are, try not to be late again. You can sit…" The teacher paused, her eyes were searching for an empty seat. "Ah. Between Koudo and Mizu." Hari took her seat and didn't say a word.

Hari's seat was in the back corner, that was lucky, now Hari knew that she could draw and doodle all class. But, first she had to see if her reputation was the same as it had been at every other school she'd been to.

Hari's eyes searched the backs of the head's in the classroom to see if she knew anyone…

Nobody, well, school will be much more bearable now.

Something landed on the right side of her desk. A piece of paper, Hari looked around and opened it.

'_Hey _

_From Koudo'_

Hari glanced at Koudo, he smiled shyly at her, she smiled back and scribbled something down on the paper.

'_Hey,_

_From Hari'_

Hari tossed the note onto his desk. It wasn't long that she had to wait for an answer.

'_Do you like this school so far, I mean, is it better than you middle school?'_

Hari didn't need to think long for an answer.

'_It's a hell a lot better than my middle school.'_

'_Are there, like, any friends you miss that aren't in your class?'_

'_At my old school, I had no friends, but I do miss one friend from the school I went to before I went to Koorigakure middle, his name was Kaji.'_

At writing down Kaji's name, some more memory's were brought up…

_Flashback_

_It was December 22__nd__, the last day before Christmas break, and Kaji actually went to school._

"_This is weird, you never go to school," Hari said to Kaji in biology class._

"_It's too cold out, it's not sunny, my house has no heating, and the school is warm, I didn't come here to learn." Kaji said grumpily and put his feet up on the desk._

"_Mr. Irie, please put your feet down." The teacher ordered between sips of coffee._

_Kaji waved a hand in his direction._

"_What's that you're doing?" Kaji said while leaning over to look at Hari's paper._

"_It's nothing," She said as she put her hands over her paper._

"_No― Let me see." Kaji took her hands off the paper and looked at it. In the picture, there was a glass window a girl on the side closest, and a boy on the side furthest. The girls had snow white hair and had on beautiful light blue dress with fur lining the hem, it was snowing on her side of the picture. The boy had dark red hair and had on a red t-shirt and black shorts, the hems were ripped, there was fiery background on his side of the picture. The boy and girl were touching hands through the glass and gazing into each other's eyes._

"_It's beautiful, how long did it take you to draw it?" Kaji asked after admiring the picture._

"_About three days." Hari replied._

"_It must be nice, being able to draw like that, I mean." Kaji said._

"_Not really, I just do it out of boredom."_

"_I told you it was possible to make a career out of boredom." Kaji said._

"_Hey!" Hari threw an eraser at him, "You know I want to be an Olympic snowboarder!"_

"_Hey, I was just saying if you wanted to make a little money on the side." Kaji put his hands up in a defensive position._

"_Isn't that illegal?" Hari asked._

"_So is not going to school everyday." Kaji countered._

"_Yeah… The school's eventually going to call you parents about that." Hari said._

_Kaji went extremely quiet._

"…_You don't have parents either…" Hari choked out._

_Kaji looked at Hari, "Either… Who do live with then?" Kaji asked._

"_My nana, or great aunt, she's never home much, though, usually out with a new boyfriend. She's only 38." Hari clarified for Kaji. "Who do you live with?"_

"_I'm alone." Kaji said._

"_No you're not," Hari said with a big grin on her face, "You've got me." She said then gave him a bear hug, he awkwardly returned it._

"_Why are you in such a grumpy mood today?" Hari asked._

"_Why are you in such a happy one?"_

"_Ah, touché."_

_End of Flashback._

"Psst. Hari." Hari looked at Koudo pointing at the piece of paper on her desk. Hari opened it, an once she read it over a few times she remembered what they were writing about.

'_You really had no friends? I don't believe that, you are much too pretty. And this Kaji guy… He your boyfriend?'_

Pretty? Hari never thought of herself in that way.

'_Well, thank-you for the compliment, and Kaji isn't my boyfriend, just a really good friend. Do you have a girlfriend?'_

Koudo chuckled when he read the note.

'_No, I just have my best friend, Mizu,' Hari looked to her left at Mizu she waved at Hari, 'We've been best friends forever. We've never had any other friends though. Well, Mizu has had people talk to her, but she doesn't really talk back, she just talks to me.'_

Hari looked over at Koudo and smiled, they had a lot in common.

'_I know the feeling.'_

Koudo smiled at Hari, then Hari looked over at Mizu and smiled, and Mizu smiled at both of them. It seemed like the three of them could be really great friends.

_But, no matter how much new friendship she got, it still didn't replace the one she had._

**X**

**Let me thank Bloody Angel X, for telling the flaws in my story. **

**So this is the edited version. I hope you guys like it better.**

**Review, and don't flame.**


End file.
